Turns
'The Start of Your Turn' Before you act, use the start of your turn to keep track of any effects. * Ongoing Damage. If you’re suffering ongoing damage, you take damage now. * Regeneration. If you have regeneration, you regain hit points now. * Other Effects. Deal with any other effects that occur at the start of your turn. * No Actions. You can’t take any actions during the start of your turn. 'Actions During Your Turn' During your turn, you can take a few actions. *Standard Action: You can normally take one standard action on your turn. Most attack powers require the use of a standard action. *Move Action: You can normally take one move action on your turn. Walking your speed requires the use of a move action. * Minor Action: A minor action lets you perform a task that requires minimal action or attention. Using certain powers and class features, drawing a weapon, or opening a chest requires a minor action. * Free Action: Free actions take almost no time or effort. You can take as many free actions as you want during your or another combatant’s turn, as allowed by the DM. Free actions include talking and dropping a held item. *Any Order. You can take your actions in any order, and you can skip any of them. *Substitute Actions. You can swap a standard action for a move action or a minor action, and you can swap a move action for a minor action. * Extra Action. You can take one extra action of any type by spending an action point. * Other Combatants’ Actions. Other combatants can take free actions on your turn, and you might take actions that trigger immediate actions or opportunity actions from other combatants. 'The End of Your Turn' After you act, use the end of your turn to keep track of any effects. *Saving Throws. You now make a saving throw against each effect that can be ended with a save. Roll a d20. If you roll lower than 10, the effect continues. If you roll 10 or higher, the effect ends. *End Effects. Some effects end automatically at the end of your turn. *No Actions. You can’t take any actions during the end ofyour turn. During Others ’ Turns There are two action types that have triggers—an action, event, or condition that happens during another combatant’s turn. A power’s triggering condition must be met before you can use that power. *Opportunity Action: When an enemy lets its guard down, you can take an opportunity action. You can take only one opportunity action during each combatant’s turn. An opportunity action interrupts the action that triggered it. *Opportunity Attack: The most common opportunity action is an opportunity attack. When an enemy leaves a square adjacent to you, or when an enemy adjacent to you makes a ranged attack or an area attack, you can make an opportunity attack against that enemy. *Immediate Action: Interrupts and reactions are immediate actions. Every immediate action has some kind of trigger. You can only take one immediate action per round— an immediate reaction or an immediate interrupt—and you can’t take an immediate action on your turn. *Immediate Interrupt: This action lets you act before the triggering action is resolved. If the interrupt invalidates the triggering action, that action is lost. Immediate Reaction: This action lets you act in response to a triggering action. The triggering action is completely resolved before you take your reaction. *Free Actions With Triggers: A few powers that havetriggers are free actions. These powers act like immediateinterrupts, but they can be used during your turn as wellas during any other combatants’ turn.